Lunar New Year/Lunar New Year 2017 items
There are 123 Lunar New Year 2017 items, which are comprised of: *13 Skins **6 Epic Skins **7 Legendary Skins *3 Emotes *7 Victory Poses *23 Voice Lines *52 Sprays **46 Hero Sprays **4 Common Sprays **2 Achievement Sprays *4 Highlight Intros *23 Player Icons. All items can be earned by opening special Loot Boxes, which replace the normal Loot Boxes during the Lunar New Year event. All items excluding player icons are purchasable at a cost of three times the normal price of items of the same rarity. Completing Special achievements will grant the player unique sprays which are exclusive to this event. Items along with the achievements which were not obtained during the event remain unavailable after the event ends. Additional Skins ;Epic Skins :Returning Epic Skins cost Ana_yearoftherooster_tal.png|Tal (Ana) 2017 series Bastion_yearoftherooster_rooster.png|Rooster (Bastion) 2017 series Junkrat_yearoftherooster_firework.png|Firework (Junkrat) 2017 series Mercy_yearoftherooster_golden.png|Fortune (Mercy) 2017 series Symmetra_yearoftherooster_qipao.png|Qipao (Symmetra) 2017 series Tracer_yearoftherooster_rose.png|Rose (Tracer) 2017 series ;Legendary Skins :Returning Legendary Skins cost DVa_yearoftherooster_palanquin.png|Palanquin (D.Va) 2017 series Mei_yearoftherooster_change.png|Chang'e (Mei) 2017 series Mei_yearoftherooster_luna.png|Luna (Mei) 2017 series Reinhardt_yearoftherooster_wujing.png|Wujing (Reinhardt) 2017 series Roadhog_yearoftherooster_bajie.png|Bajie (Roadhog) 2017 series Winston_yearoftherooster_wukong.png|Wukong (Winston) 2017 series Zenyatta_yearoftherooster_sanzang.png|Sanzang (Zenyatta) 2017 series Additional Emotes :Returning Emotes cost DVa_yearoftherooster_bow.gif|Bow (D.Va) 2017 series Junkrat_yearoftherooster_dud.gif|Dud? (Junkrat) 2017 series Mei_yearoftherooster_soexcited.gif|So Excited (Mei) 2017 series Additional Victory Poses :Returning Victory Poses cost Ana_yearoftherooster_foldedhands.png|Folded Hands (Ana) 2017 series Bastion_yearoftherooster_firework.png|Firework (Bastion) 2017 series DVa_yearoftherooster_luckypouch.png|Lucky Pouch (D.Va) 2017 series Junkrat_yearoftherooster_badforyourhealth.png|Bad For Your Health (Junkrat) 2017 series Mei_yearoftherooster_lucky.png|Lucky! (Mei) 2017 series Roadhog_yearoftherooster_whatsmineismine.png|What's Mine Is Mine (Roadhog) 2017 series Sombra_yearoftherooster_sparklers.png|Sparklers (Sombra) 2017 series Additional Voicelines :Returning Voicelines cost Additional Sprays :Returning sprays cost '' ;Common Sprays Dragon's Head spray.jpg|Dragon's Head ''2017 series Lucky Pouch spray.jpg|Lucky Pouch 2017 series Red Envelope spray.jpg|Red Envelope 2017 series Year of the Rooster spray.jpg|Year of the Rooster 2017 series ;Hero-specific Sprays Ana - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Ana) 2017 series Ana - Dance spray.jpg|Dance (Ana) 2017 series Bastion - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Bastion) 2017 series Bastion - Bast-Yum spray.jpg|Bast-Yum (Bastion) 2017 series Dva - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (D.Va) 2017 series DVa - Seesaw spray.jpg|Seesaw (D.Va) 2017 series Genji - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Genji) 2017 series Genji - Green Dragon spray.jpg|Green Dragon (Genji) 2017 series Hanzo - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Hanzo) 2017 series Hanzo - Blue Dragon spray.jpg|Blue Dragon (Hanzo) 2017 series Junkrat - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Junkrat) 2017 series Junkrat - I'm Flying! spray.jpg|I'm Flying! (Junkrat) 2017 series Lucio - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Lúcio) 2017 series Lucio - Keep Ups spray.jpg|Keep Ups (Lúcio) 2017 series McCree - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (McCree) 2017 series McCree - Call It spray.jpg|Call It (McCree) 2017 series Mei - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Mei) 2017 series Mei - Fortune spray.jpg|Fortune (Mei) 2017 series Mercy - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Mercy) 2017 series Mercy - Parasol spray.jpg|Parasol (Mercy) 2017 series Pharah - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Pharah) 2017 series Pharah - Happy New Year spray.jpg|Happy New Year (Pharah) 2017 series Reaper - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Reaper) 2017 series Reaper - Fire Blossom spray.jpg|Fire Blossom (Reaper) 2017 series Reinhardt - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Reinhardt) 2017 series Reinhardt - Lion Dance spray.jpg|Lion Dance (Reinhardt) 2017 series Roadhog - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Roadhog) 2017 series Roadhog - Steamed Buns spray.jpg|Steamed Buns (Roadhog) 2017 series Soldier76 - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Soldier: 76) 2017 series Soldier76 - Folded Hands spray.jpg|Folded Hands (Soldier: 76) 2017 series Sombra - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Sombra) 2017 series Sombra - Fortunate spray.jpg|Fortunate (Sombra) Symmetra - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Symmetra) 2017 series Symmetra - Lantern spray.jpg|Lantern (Symmetra) 2017 series Torbjorn - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Torbjörn) 2017 series Torbjorn - Gold spray.jpg|Gold (Torbjörn) 2017 series Tracer - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Tracer) 2017 series Tracer - Fan Dance spray.jpg|Fan Dance (Tracer) 2017 series Widowmaker - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Widowmaker) 2017 series Widowmaker - Hairpin spray.jpg|Hairpin (Widowmaker) 2017 series Winston - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Winston) 2017 series Winston - Kite spray.jpg|Kite (Winston) 2017 series Zarya - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Zarya) 2017 series Zarya - Calories spray.jpg|Calories (Zarya) 2017 series Zenyatta - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Zenyatta) 2017 series Zenyatta - Yut Nori spray.jpg|Yut Nori (Zenyatta) 2017 series ;Achievement Sprays Auspicious Lion spray - achievement.jpg|Auspicious Lion Cleanup Duty achievement 2017 series Awakened Lion spray - achievement.jpg|Awakened Lion Flagbearer achievement 2017 series Additional Highlight Intros :Returning Highlight Intros cost '' Mccree_yearoftherooster_spark.gif|Spark (McCree) ''2018 series Mercy_yearoftherooster_fortune.gif|Fortune (Mercy) 2017 series Roadhog_yearoftherooster_feast.gif|Feast (Roadhog) 2017 series Tracer_yearoftherooster_liondance.gif|Lion Dance (Tracer) 2017 series Additional Player Icons Bokimari icon.png|Bokimari 2017 series Chang'e icon.png|Chang'e 2017 series Coin icon.png|Coin 2017 series Dragon Dance icon.png|Dragon Dance 2017 series Fortune icon.png|Fortune 2017 series Fuchimari icon.png|Fuchimari 2017 series Gold icon.png|Gold 2017 series Hanbok icon.png|Hanbok 2017 series Have Fish icon.png|Have Fish 2017 series Lantern icon.png|Lantern 2017 series Lion Dance icon.png|Lion Dance 2017 series Lucky Pouch icon.png|Lucky Pouch 2017 series Lunarmari icon.png|Lunamari 2017 series Monkey icon.png|Monkey 2017 series New Year Cake icon.png|New Year Cake 2017 series Pachilantern icon.png|Pachilantern 2017 series Piggy icon.png|Piggy 2017 series Red Envelope icon.png|Red Envelope 2017 series Sandy icon.png|Sandy 2017 series Sanzang icon.png|Sanzang 2017 series Seollal icon.png|Seollal 2017 series Tangerines icon.png|Tangerines 2017 series Year of the Rooster icon.png|Year of the Rooster 2017 series